Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally related to an applied voltage control device, an image forming apparatus, a method of controlling an applied voltage, and a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium storing an applied voltage control program, and more particularly, to an applied voltage control device for controlling an applied voltage, an image forming apparatus for forming an image on a recording medium, a method of controlling an applied voltage, and a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium storing an applied voltage control program for controlling an applied voltage.
Related Art
Various types of electrophotographic image forming apparatuses are known, including copiers, printers, facsimile machines, and multifunction machines having two or more of copying, printing, scanning, facsimile, plotter, and other capabilities. Such image forming apparatuses usually form an image on a recording medium according to image data. Specifically, in such image forming apparatuses, for example, a charger uniformly charges a surface of a photoconductor as an image bearer. An optical writer irradiates the surface of the photoconductor thus charged with a light beam to form an electrostatic latent image on the surface of the photoconductor according to the image data. A developing device supplies toner to the electrostatic latent image thus formed to render the electrostatic latent image visible as a toner image. The toner image is then transferred onto a recording medium either directly, or indirectly via an intermediate transfer belt. Finally, a fixing device applies heat and pressure to the recording medium bearing the toner image to fix the toner image onto the recording medium. Thus, the image is formed on the recording medium.
Such electrophotographic image forming apparatuses often include a developing roller that rotates while bearing toner on the surface of the developing roller due to electrostatic attraction produced by an internally generated magnetic force to transfer the toner to a development zone where the developing roller faces an image bearer such as a photoconductor to develop an electrostatic latent image with the toner.